¿Policías y ladrones?
by AngelYueGuang
Summary: ¿Puede funcionar una relación entre el jefe de policía de una de las ciudades mas grandes del mundo y una de las cabecillas del grupo criminal mas poderoso de la misma? ¿Qué sucederá entre ellos si la misión de uno es atrapar al otro? ¿Sera el amor suficiente? AU #Stony #Thorki #WinterWidow #Clintasha
1. ¿Policías y ladrones?

**¿Policías y ladrones?**

Steve se vestía con calma y precisión militar, totalmente digno de él mientras que el castaño con quien había pasado la noche solo le observaba con deseo y pasión contenida. La situación no podía ser más complicada para esos dos, el jefe de policía de Nueva York y la mano derecha de La Avispa, líder indiscutida de la mafia local, juntos en aquella habitación de hotel totalmente alejados de cualquiera de los territorios. Si alguien los descubriera se desataría el caos en la ciudad en cuestión de horas.

\- ¿Te veré esta noche? - pregunto Tony con un deje de necesidad que si bien el ex-soldado noto prefirió ignorar.

\- Aun no lo sé, tenemos mucho trabajo en la comisaria. - fue su escueta contestación.

\- Ya veo. - contesto un poco decepcionado el millonario. - Sabes cómo encontrarme si cambias de opinión.

Esa última frase fue hecha sin el menor rastro de emoción, pero Steve sabía que en el fondo a Tony le dolía esa situación tanto como a él.

Ambos se conocieron años atrás en un bar de Brooklyn. Cuando aún no eran más que dos jóvenes deseosos de conocer el mundo y experimentar todo lo que este podía ofrecerles. Como era de esperar se enamoraron perdidamente y por un breve periodo de tiempo fueron realmente felices. Felicidad que no duro mucho; la guerra se hizo presente y Steve fue reclutado al tiempo que Tony tuvo que hacerse cargo de los negocios de su familia tras la muerte de Obi y sus padres.

No volvieron a verse hasta años después, cuando Steve retirado del ejército obtuvo el puesto de Jefe de policía de la ciudad y se vio obligado a involucrarse en los asuntos de los Iron Wasp, la pandilla criminal más poderosa de la ciudad, de la cual Tony formaba parte como el segundo al mando.

Por supuesto ambos se vieron obligados a fingir que ya no sentían nada el uno por el otro y a cumplir con sus respectivos deberes. Fue un periodo de muchos estira y afloja para ambos, entre suplicas de Steve e insinuaciones de Tony era de esperar que el antiguo fuego entre ambos surgiera de nuevo llegando hasta el punto en el que ahora se encontraban. Porque si bien lo suyo parecía simplemente sexo, en verdad se trataba de amor, amor que ambos se negaban a expresar ante alguien que no fuera el otro.

Se mentían a sí mismos si creían que esa situación podía soportar mucho más, ambos lo sabían, estaban al límite, pero deseaban postergarlo tanto como fuera posible, porque aun si su vida parecía una mentira, eran felices dentro de ella.

Steve pensaba en ello mientras entraba por las puertas de la comisaría y respondía a los saludos amigables de todo el cuerpo. En algún punto había decidido continuar su relación con Tony en secreto, ambos acordaron no involucrar al resto de sus equipos y fingir, aun si era solo por un par de horas, que no eran quienes eran; jamás hablaban del trabajo, ni cuestionaban las acciones del otro por mucho que fueran contrarías a las propias. Era la dinámica que habían establecido y les permitía continuar con aquella ilusión.

\- ¡Buen día Capitán! - saludo animadamente Jessica Jones, la única mujer del equipo, que caminaba decidida hacía él junto a su compañero Matt Murdock, ambos eran dos de los mejores detectives de la ciudad y miembros indiscutibles de su equipo de trabajo especial. Jessica era por mucho la investigadora más eficaz y ruda que ha conocido. Una mujer decidida y fuerte que había pasado por mucho en su pasado y que se negaba a dejar que el crimen creciera en su preciada ciudad y dañara a las personas que amaba. Además también era el único miembro del equipo con una familia en toda regla, su esposo Lucke Cage, un boxeador retirado, atendía un bar en Harlem al tiempo que se dedicaba al cuidado de la pequeña Danielle, hija de ambos; mientras Jessica andaba por ahí correteando criminales como él solía bromear.

\- Buen día Jessica...Matt. - La mujer sonrió y el hombre le saludo con una inclinación de cabeza. Matt Murdock era el prodigio de su equipo, había perdido la vista y a su padre a muy corta edad pero eso no le impidió ser siempre el mejor en todo lo que se proponía, con un título universitario en criminología y leyes, además de graduado con honores de la academia era el mejor tirador que Steve había conocido, incluso tomando en cuenta que el rubio había estado años en el ejército. Su ceguera nunca fue un impedimento y con el tiempo se ganó el respeto de todos en la estación, eso sin mencionar que era el único capaz de trabajar al ritmo de Jessica. Eran una pareja dispareja que trabajaba como reloj suizo.

\- ¿Qué tienen para mí, chicos? - pregunto Steve interesado, que esos dos estuvieran a esas horas en su oficina solo significaba dos cosas, buenas noticias o problemas inminentes. La expresión seria de Jessica era indicador de lo segundo.

\- La pandilla de Kingpin ha sido disuelta. - contesto Matt con seriedad.

\- ¿Como que disuelta? - Steve no pudo evitar mezclar la pregunta con un grito de enojo.

\- Más de la mitad de sus miembros están muertos y el resto gravemente heridos. Wilson Fisk fue asesinado anoche. - fue la respuesta del castaño.

\- ¿Y cómo ha sucedido? - Steve sentía como la sangre le hervía de ira, se imaginaba la respuesta pero necesitaba que Jessica se lo confirmara.

\- Mis contactos me han informado que fue la banda de Avispa. Al parecer la Viuda Negra se infiltro en la organización de Fisk por meses obteniendo y filtrando todos los puntos débiles de la misma. Ayer por la noche El Soldado del Invierno y Falcon sometieron tanto a las cabecillas como a Fisk, sus cadáveres se encontraron esta mañana al igual que las cuentas bancarias totalmente vacías, un trabajo de Stark sin duda. - fue el resumen completo de su compañera, Steve solo apretó la mandíbula ante la mención de su amante. El que Tony pasara toda la noche a su lado no le impedía al genio realizar algo tan simple como una transferencia bancaria ilegal y lo sabía.

\- Encuentren a Thor y Loki, tendremos una reunión de emergencia dentro de una hora. Jessica déjame el informe completo. - ordeno Steve y la pareja salió en busca de sus compañeros.

Todo el equipo de Steve se encontraba en su oficina ahora, esperando impacientes a que su Capitán apareciera. Matt parecía perdido en sus recuerdos allí recargado en el enorme ventanal al tiempo que Thor imitaba su posición al otro lado de la oficina, Jessica y Loki se mantenían impasibles en las sillas frente al escritorio. Cuando el rubio entró lo hizo con una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

\- Supongo que Jessica ya los ha puesto al tanto de porque nos encontramos aquí. - comento Steve y todos asintieron en respuesta.

\- El asunto con Fisk. - respondió Loki solo para aclarar.

\- Exacto, la banda de Jannet ha destruido a los grupos criminales más importantes de la ciudad y ahora con la muerte de Fisk se coronan como los reyes indiscutidos de los bajos fondos. - la voz de Steve era profesional, no denotaba emoción alguna, aun cuando su corazón se rompía a cada segundo. - Nos han facilitado mucho el trabajo; con todos los demás fuera de juego ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en llevar a la banda de Avispa ante la ley.

\- Capitán. - esta vez era Thor quien hablaba. - ¿Está diciendo que ha llegado la hora de concentrarnos en destruir su organización? - Una sonrisa de satisfacción ocupo el rostro del fornido hombre.

Thor pertenecía a una familia de militares, toda su infancia creció rodeado de soldados y siempre supo que su lugar estaba en el campo de batalla, realmente nunca tuvo intenciones de abandonar la fuerza aérea. Al menos fue así hasta que, gracias a su hermanastro Loki, conoció a Steve y encandilado por los fuertes valores del hombre decidió que pese a lo que aprendió toda su vida a veces el verdadero campo de batalla estaba en las calles de la ciudad. Fue así que desafiando los deseos de su padre y siguiendo los paso de su amado hermano se unió a la fuerza policial y no tardo en convertirse en la mano derecha del Capitán, que encontró en Thor al mejor amigo que tanta falta le hacía desde la partida de Bucky. Thor era la clase de hombre que no se amedrentaba ante el peligro, era el primero en correr hacía las balas y siempre salía bien librado; si bien Loki y Jessica eran la inteligencia y Steve el liderazgo, Matt y Thor eran la fuerza, los que realizaban el trabajo pesado y a veces también, el trabajo sucio.

\- Así es Thor, nos hemos preparado por años para este momento, Avispa quizá se hizo cargo de Fisk, Connors y los Thunderbolts. - Steve hizo una pausa para enfatizar la importancia de sus palabras. - Pero nosotros acabamos con Hydra y La Mano sin mancharnos de sangre, nuestra especialidad es destruir ese tipo de organizaciones desde sus cimientos y es justo la estrategia que utilizaremos para ellos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que ya tenemos un plan? - pregunto Jessica sorprendida a lo que Rogers solo sonrió.

\- Así es Jessica, Loki ha estado planificando una estrategia desde hace meses e incluso se ha encargado de llevar a cabo por si solo la primera parte de la misma.

Todos los presentes fijaron su atención en el pelinegro que sonreía con suficiencia; Loki era el hijo adoptivo de los Odinson y hermanastro de Thor. Había sido adoptado por ellos a los 10 años tras la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico y a diferencia de su hermano mayor, era más del tipo estratégico y analítico; se licencio rápidamente y con las mejores calificaciones de su generación como analista militar y sirvió dos años en la armada junto a Steve, temporada en la que se convirtieron en buenos amigos y afianzaron la confianza el uno en el otro, ya que en diversas ocasiones las estrategias de ataque infalibles de Loki fueron lo único que mantuvo al Capitán con vida.

Cuando Steve fue herido en batalla y se retiró con honores el pelinegro decidió seguirle en su intención de unirse a la policía sin importarle dejar de lado una intachable y prolífera carrera militar. El estratega fue el primer miembro del equipo Elite de Steve y, si bien Jones era la encargada de la recolección de información, de Loki dependía el correcto uso de la misma.

El resto del equipo debía admitir que tratar con Loki no era sencillo, el hombre tenía un sentido del humor bastante ácido, una afición a las bromas que rayaba con lo insoportable y una tendencia a mentir poco sana, pero cuando se trataba de trabajo nadie se atrevía a dudar de él ni de su profesionalismo.

\- Como todos saben cuándo nos hicimos cargo de Hydra y La Mano, nuestra estrategia fue sencilla. - comenzó a hablar al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y desplegaba en la computadora algunas fotografías de dichos trabajos. - Nos infiltramos lentamente desde lo más bajo hasta llegar a nuestros objetivos, por supuesto es un método lento y sumamente exigente para nosotros, pero ha demostrado ser infalible y los resultados siempre eran los predichos.

\- Si estas proponiendo que utilicemos la misma metodología con los miembros de los IronWasp de una vez te advierto que no va a funcionar, ellos nos conocen y jamás lograríamos infiltrarnos en las líneas enemigas. - acoto Matt con seriedad.

\- Eso lo sé perfectamente. - contesto Loki con suficiencia. - Es por eso que esta vez no seremos nosotros quienes nos infiltremos.

\- ¿De qué hablas hermano? - pregunto sorprendido Thor.

\- Tal y como Murdock señalo, los miembros de Wasp nos tienen bien identificados, aun si intentáramos disfrazarnos jamás lograríamos superar los mandos medios y correríamos un peligro innecesario, incluso es probable que perdamos la vida en el proceso. Además, en nuestros trabajos anteriores simplemente nos involucrábamos a nivel negocios y eso nos funcionó porque tanto Hydra como La Mano estaban interesados en una sola cosa.

\- Poder. - contesto Jessica entendiendo a donde iba Loki con todo esto.

\- Y estaban dispuestos a obtenerlo a cualquier costo. - continuo Loki. - Por eso fue fácil destruirlos desde dentro, sin embargo todos sabemos que Wasp no funciona de ese modo, los cinco miembros principales confían ciegamente el uno en el otro, por lo que sabemos se conocían incluso antes de adentrarse en el crimen y jamás se traicionarían entre ellos.

El pelinegro puso en pantalla una imagen donde mostraba a las cinco personas de las cuales hablaba. El rostro de Tony provoco una punzada de dolor en el pecho de Steve, pero el hombre se negó a flaquear ante el mismo.

\- Para que esta misión tenga éxito necesitamos no solo infiltrarnos en su organización, debemos hacerlo también en sus emociones, tenemos que quebrarlos para conseguir que cometan un error y así traerlos ante la justicia. Es por eso que no podemos ser nosotros quienes nos involucremos directamente con ellos, debe ser alguien que pueda entrar en sus cabezas y que sepa perfectamente cuál es su objetivo sin importar lo que suceda.

\- Hablas como si ya los hubieses elegido. - expreso Matt interesado. Loki esbozo su sonrisa traviesa y le entrego a cada uno un sobre.

\- Antes de que vean el contenido de esos sobres es necesario dejar en claro cómo va a funcionar esta misión. - continuo el pelinegro. - Wasp tiene exactamente cinco cabecillas que son la misma cantidad de infiltrados que tendremos. Cada uno de nosotros se va a enfocar exclusivamente en uno de ellos, tendremos total libertad de acción y nuestro contacto interno sabe que debe obedecer las indicaciones pero también tiene facultad de tomar decisiones propias dado que se encuentra en constante peligro.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que vamos a trabajar solos? - pregunto alterada Jessica, era obvio que la idea no le resultaba atractiva para nada.

\- Wasp tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes, si manejamos esto como una misión cualquiera corremos el riesgo de que sea descubierta, para el resto del mundo nuestro equipo está enfocado en atrapar al Doctor Doom, aun cuando la verdadera misión sea otra. Es por eso que sin importar lo que suceda no podemos comunicar los detalles de las misiones particulares entre nosotros o de lo contrario corremos el riesgo de que nuestros contactos sean asesinados.

\- Por supuesto no estaremos completamente solos en esto, somos un equipo y planeo que siga siendo así. - tomo la palabra Steve al notar el nerviosismo de sus compañeros. - Sin embargo la cantidad de información que transmitimos entre nosotros debe ser controlada al máximo y las reuniones que tengamos sobre ellos serán secretas. Confió plenamente en cada uno de ustedes, conozco sus capacidades y sé que pueden con algo como esto pese a lo extraño que nos resulte trabajar de este modo. También quiero que entiendan que el hecho de trabajar por separado no significa que no podamos confiar en el otro o pedir ayuda si creemos que la necesitamos, es todo lo contrario, el no inmiscuirnos en las misiones de los otros es la más grande prueba de confianza que tendremos que superar como equipo. Sera difícil si, pero lo lograremos, el futuro de la ciudad depende de nosotros.

La respuesta al discurso del capitán fue la esperada, todos se sentían más relajados e incluso entusiasmados, era un reto en el que todos deseaban salir victoriosos. Loki tomo de nuevo la palabra aun con más confianza si es que eso era posible.

\- Muy bien, ahora abran los sobres, ahí dentro se encuentra toda la información que tenemos sobre su contacto interno y el objetivo al que ambos apuntan. - todos sacaron las hojas de papel y comenzaron a leer la información.

\- Murdock, tu objetivo es James Buchanans Barnes alias Soldado del Invierno. - Matt escuchaba atentamente y sin mostrar la menor sorpresa. - Dado que él se encuentra en una situación sentimental con la Viuda Negra optamos por atacarlo a un nivel más nostálgico, tu contacto interno es además de todo un viejo amigo tuyo, el ex-marine Frank Castle. Barnes y Castel compartieron muchas misiones especiales y se les consideraba un equipo imparable hasta que Barnes desapareció en acción. Gracias a sus habilidades fue fácil conseguirle un lugar como asesino a sueldo dentro de Wasp, lleva seis meses trabajando con ellos y ha subido rápidamente de nivel, confió en que sabrás sacar provecho de ello y hacer que se acerque lo suficiente al estoico de Barnes.

\- Por supuesto. - aseguro el castaño con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno para el soldado del invierno.

\- Jones, tu objetivo es Sam Wilson, alias Falcon. Y tu contacto interno es un viejo amigo de la infancia llamado Scott Lang. Scott aun no está dentro de la organización pero nos hemos asegurado de varios "encuentros casuales" entre ambos, si lo manejas bien estoy seguro de que no tardara en ofrecerle trabajar para él, por supuesto el título en electrónica de Lang y su historial criminal serán un gran incentivo para Wilson que parece sentir un interés más allá de la amistad hacia el hombre.

\- Esto será odioso. - fue la respuesta de Jessica, la mujer no podía evitar preguntarse si Loki sabía que ella y Scott tuvieron un fugaz romance en el pasado. Algo le decía que el dios de las mentiras, como el equipo le llamaba, lo sabía y se aprovechaba de la situación para divertirse un rato a su costa. - A Luke no le gustara. - añadió bajito y Loki soltó una risa de satisfacción que termino de confirmar sus sospechas.

\- Thor. - la voz de Loki se escuchó mucho más suave que cuando se dirigía al resto del equipo, incluso parecía preocupada. - Tú te encargaras de Jannet Van Dyne alias Avispa. Como sabes es la líder indiscutida de la organización pero también la figura pública de la misma por lo que es importante que seas sumamente cuidadoso con los acercamientos de tu contacto, ya hemos logrado que ella lo vea en un par de ocasiones pero nos aseguramos de que pareciera ser ella quien lo provoca. Tu contacto es Hank Pym, el renombrado bioquímico; él y Avispa tuvieron un romance muy intenso durante su estadía en la universidad el cual termino cuando ella comenzó su carrera criminal, sabemos que Jannet es una mente criminal de alto nivel pero también es una mujer de emociones intensas y aun siente algo por el científico, si logramos que se deje llevar por ese sentimiento podremos hacerla caer. Sin embargo Pym se negó rotundamente a unirse a su sindicato del crimen por lo que debes lograr que la mujer se involucre con él incluso con este contratiempo.

\- Comprendo, debo hacer que ella misma desee mantener a Pym lejos de su mundo pero que al tiempo sea incapaz de alejarse del hombre. - Thor no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con el método, era bajo y ruin, y a él le gustaban los ataques directos; pero sabía que funcionaria, los planes de su hermano siempre funcionaban y no sería él quien lo echara a perder.

\- Exacto, sin embargo debes tener cuidado Thor, parece ser que Pym aun siente algo por la mujer, así que mantenlo controlado. - añadió Loki.

\- Dalo por hecho.- finalizo Thor con una de esas enormes sonrisas que hacían temblar al menor.

\- Yo me hare cargo de Natalia Romanova, actualmente conocida como Natasha Romanoff alias Viuda Negra. Mi contacto, el ex ladrón Clint Barton es un viejo conocido mío y se dé buena fuente que ha sido el interés amoroso más importante de la rusa. La intención es que su aparición en la vida de la mujer sea suficiente para desequilibrar la relación que mantiene con el Soldado del Invierno pero el método que utilizare será un poco diferente. Barton no se infiltrara en la organización como un miembro, lo hará como intermediario del Circo del Crimen, del que saben ya tenemos control. Su relación al parecer siempre se basó en un estira y afloja por lo que la intensión es que al retomar esa curiosa rutina la Viuda caiga de nuevo en las redes del arquero.

\- ¿Crees que funcione? - pregunto Jessica interesada. - Por lo que sabemos su relación con Barnes es seria y es la mejor espía de la organización, si descubre las intenciones de tu hombre puedes darlo por muerto.

\- Romanoff es mortal lo admito. - contesto Steve en lugar del pelinegro. - Pero es de conocimiento general que solo ha existido una persona capaz de hacerle frente y sobrevivir.

\- Por supuesto. - continuo Matt en esta ocasión. - Muchos lo han buscado para usarlo en contra de la rusa, pero nadie ha dado nunca con su identidad o paradero.

\- Eso es porque Clint Barton nunca antes quiso ser descubierto. Ojo de Halcón no puede ser controlado o usado y es por eso que seré yo quien se haga cargo de él. - contesto Loki con suficiencia al recordar los verdaderos motivos del arquero para trabajar con ellos. Barton era un viejo amigo suyo y fue el mismo quien se ofreció para capturar a la rusa. Loki sabía que era un riesgo trabajar con el hombre, pero a él le gustaban los retos y entre más retorcidos mejor.

\- Por ultimo. - esta vez fue Steve quien hablo. - Mi objetivo será Anthony Edward Stark alias Iron Man. Como todos saben es la fuente tecnológica de Wasp y el encargado de todos los movimientos virtuales de la misma pero el único al que nunca se le ha podido acusar de ningún crimen, es experto en ocultar sus huellas y eso lo vuelve el blanco más peligroso. Por eso es que para hacerle frente hemos seleccionado a otro genio tecnológico, Peter Parker, al cual se infiltro en las industrias Stark como becario hace un año.

\- Espera un momento Steve. - La voz iracunda de Thor los sobresalto a todos. - Estas diciendo que involucraste a tu hijo en esta misión.

La afirmación del nórdico sobresalto a todos. El equipo sabía que Steve había adoptado hace años al hijo de unos viejos amigos que murieron durante una redada policial y que era la adoración de su Capitán. Todos conocían al muchacho, castaño, de ojos sinceros, encantador y con un sentido de la justicia tan grande como el de su padre, además de un reconocido genio que le permitió terminar la universidad a pesar de su corta edad. El chico llevaba el apellido de Rogers de forma legal, por eso es que ni Jessica ni Matt notaron de quien hablaban hasta el exabrupto de Thor.

Parker era el apellido de los padres biológicos de Peter.

\- ¿Eso es cierto Steve? ¿Estamos hablando de Pete? - pregunto una cada vez más ofendida Jessica. El aludido no pudo más que pasar una mano por su cansado rostro en un gesto de desesperación.

\- No fue mi idea. - contesto al fin Rogers. - El mocoso se infiltro por sí solo, mucho antes de que Loki y yo comenzáramos a planear todo esto.

\- Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, era demasiado peligroso sacarlo de allí. Stark ya confiaba en él y si se iba sin dar explicaciones Iron Man sospecharía y no tardaría en descubrir todos nuestros planes. - añadió Loki igual de frustrado.

\- Lo hizo sin mi consentimiento, y ahora mi hijo se encuentra en peligro constante solo porque no lo eduque para ser más consciente de los peligros que mi trabajo implica. - Roger podía con lo que se le pusiera enfrente, así fuera una granada en el campo de batalla o un asesino despiadado en un callejón oscuro; pero cuando se trataba de su hijo no podía evitar sentirse perdido y asustado.

Peter era lo que más amaba en el mundo y si algo le pasaba, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Se sentía terrible, pasó noches enteras con Loki buscando la manera más segura de sacar a su hijo de allí, pero no había ninguna que los convenciera, especialmente si el castaño se negaba a ayudar, insistiendo en que era su deber terminar lo que empezaba.

Una mano comprensiva se posó en su hombro y cuando Steve levanto la mirada se encontró con la expresión serena y comprensiva de Matt.

\- Lo entendemos. Sabemos que tú jamás pondrías a Peter en peligro. - el hombre hablaba en su dirección pero estaba claro que lo hacía dirigiéndonos al resto. - Pero también debemos entender que Peter es casi un adulto y puede tomar sus propias decisiones, no puedes controlar cada una de sus acciones como si tuviera 5 años. Dudo mucho que él se metiera en la boca del lobo sin considerar todo lo que eso implicaba; incluso se aseguró de cambiar de nuevo su apellido para no levantar sospechas. Peter se parece mucho a ti Capitán, es decidido, valiente y tiene un gran sentido del honor. Merece una oportunidad para demostrar de lo que es capaz y más importante aún, merece que le brindemos nuestra confianza. Confía en tu hijo Capitán y te llevaras una gran sorpresa.

El resto del equipo tuvo que estar de acuerdo con esa conclusión, era verdad después de todo. Peter tenía 18 años, ya no era un niño, aun cuando para todos los presentes era difícil verlo de otra manera, especialmente cuando estuvieron en cada una de sus fiestas de cumpleaños y algunos de ellos incluso le cambiaron los pañales.

\- De acuerdo Steve, entonces continua por favor, explícanos el objetivo de tu contacto interno. - Añadió Thor ya más calmado.

\- Peter no se involucrara con los negocios sucios de Stark, su objetivo es volverse de confianza para el empresario no para el criminal. Una vez que tenga acceso total a los sistemas de Industrias Stark comenzara a desarrollar un algoritmo que le permitira obtener una copia de los archivos encriptados de la compañía y de la organización criminal, esa es la evidencia que necesitamos para meterlos a todos a la cárcel de forma definitiva. Sin embargo no podemos depender totalmente de la información que Peter obtenga, entre más pruebas tengamos contra ellos mayores oportunidades tendremos en el juicio. - Finalizo Steve con una mirada intensa a todos sus compañeros.

La determinación brillaba en sus ojos, estaban decididos a llegar hasta el final con esto. Era el principio del fin para aquellos que en más de una manera les arrebataron parte de su vida.

El equipo completo se marchó de aquella oficina con su cerebro maquinando a toda potencia, decididos a hacer el primer contacto con sus informantes y con el primer paso de sus planes ya en mente.

Steve por su parte se decidió a hacer una llamada de vital importancia.

\- Hola. - la voz de Tony se escuchaba a través de la bocina.

\- Te veré esta noche. - fue lo único que Steve dijo antes de colgar, sus conversaciones telefónicas siempre eran de esa manera, no deseaban arriesgarse a que alguien los descubriera por algo tan simple como una llamada.

Esta era la última noche de su fantasía, era hora de volver a la realidad y poner las cartas sobre la mesa con Tony. Se decidió en el preciso momento que su hijo se vio envuelto en todo ello, pero trato de retrasar el final tanto como le fue posible.

Pero el momento había llegado y no podía dar marcha atrás.

Esa noche la pasaría con Tony, le haría el amor como nunca antes y dormiría con el genio entre sus brazos. Al amanecer le pediría por última vez que abandonara a los IronWasp y huyera con él y Peter lejos de Nueva York. Si Tony se negaba entonces rompería de manera definitiva la relación de ambos, prometería no volver a verlo y se despediría para siempre del que era el amor de su vida.

Porque a veces el amor no es suficiente, especialmente cuando debes escoger entre el amor y el deber.

Bueno, he aquí un nuevo proyecto que espero les guste pese a la redacción y desarrollo tan apresurados, esta historia me parece que era mas apropiada para un long fic, pero en realidad soy mala para las historias muy largas y por eso decidí mantenerlo en solo tres capítulos; quizás mas adelante saque pequeños spin-off que se me ocurran pero no es nada seguro.

 **NOTA** : Los vengadores no me pertenecen, por suerte, porque seguro que haría un desastre con ellos. :D


	2. ¿Ladrones y policías?

**¿Ladrones y policías?**

Tony colgó aquella llamada con una sonrisa, se sabía irresistible ante Steve y estaba seguro de que más temprano que tarde el soldado aceptaría su propuesta de volver a pasar la noche juntos. Una pequeña sonrisa quiso asomar en su rostro pero la controlo debido a la persona que sin parar de hablar y gesticular con las manos le acompañaba en la limusina.

\- Y entonces Hank me invito a cenar con él, sigue siendo todo un caballero y su sonrisa, casi había olvidado su hermosa sonrisa, te juro que podría iluminar un edificio con ella. - hablaba Janet con emoción y los ojos brillantes cual niña.

\- Y sigue siendo el mismo despistado de siempre - afirmo Tony en un intento de hacerla enojar.

\- Por supuesto que sí, demasiado adorable para un hombre adulto. - continuo emocionada la mujer sin notar en lo absoluto el intento de burla de su amigo.

Stark soltó un bufido de fastidio, cuando Janet se ponía así era imposible molestarla por mucho que lo intentara; tampoco es que fuera a intentarlo demasiado, eran pocos los momentos de felicidad que la mujer podía disfrutar y no sería él quien se los arrebatara.

Desde que la joven tuvo que heredar el imperio del crimen de su familia tras la muerte de su padre, la alegre y jovial muchachita con la que Tony había crecido tuvo que dar paso a una mujer manipuladora y de sonrisa falsa a la que todos en el medio debían temer y respetar. Janet podía parecer inofensiva, incluso indefensa, pero era vengativa y muy peligrosa si se lo proponía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los padres de Janet fueron grandes jefes de la mafia de Nueva York pero siempre desearon que su hija se mantuviera lejos de esa vida, la criaron para ser un miembro responsable de la sociedad y tener una vida normal y dentro de las leyes. El mayor sueño de sus padres era que su hija fuera feliz. Sin embargo el destino rara vez tiene planes agradables para nosotros, por eso es que cuando Jan estaba finalizando sus estudios en diseño de modas y mantenía una estable y prospera relación con el profesor Pym, sus padres fueron asesinados. Un grupo rival decidió que deseaba a la familia Van Dyne muerta, y sin miramientos llenaron de pólvora a la pareja en la entrada de su mansión. Cuando fueron tras Janet en el funeral, Tony y Sam, el hijo de un viejo amigo de la familia, apenas lograron salvar a la chica.

Los tres huyeron a Europa y mientras Tony dejaba a Pepper y Rhodes a cargo de su recién heredada empresa, Sam se aseguró de localizar a unos viejos amigos suyos... Natasha y James.

Lo cierto es que Sam y él nunca tuvieron planeado involucrarse en el bajo mundo del crimen, ambos tenían otros planes para su vida; pero cuando Janet decidió que recuperaría el negocio familiar y vengaría a sus padres sin importar el precio, ninguno de los dos tuvo el corazón para abandonarla en esa misión suicida. Tony no quiso pensar en Steve y en lo que su nueva vida podía significar en la relación con el soldado; el rubio prometió buscarle después de la guerra si es que lograba sobrevivir y Tony le prometió esperarlo, algo que planeaba cumplir pese a las circunstancias.

Dos años después, con su plan en marcha y los cinco establecidos en una extraña sociedad/amistad, fue que el castaño conoció las historias de los otros miembros del "equipo".

Sam tenía un título en medicina y estaba a punto de ingresar a un reconocido hospital militar que atendía a los veteranos de guerra y se encargaba tanto de su cuidado como de sus terapias posteriores; Wilson era un hombre amable que deseaba ayudar a los demás tanto como sus capacidades se lo permitieran, pero también poseía unos nervios de acero que competían en igualdad con su capacidad de tomar decisiones rápidas y difíciles. Ese carácter tan peculiar era lo que le permitía a un alma nombre como la suya soportar la clase de vida que estaba llevando ahora, con las manos manchadas de sangre y el riesgo de muerte a la vuelta de la esquina.

Natasha y Barnes, por otro lado, eran por mucho los más interesantes de todos ellos, ambos acostumbrados al uso de las armas desde muy jóvenes ni siquiera pestañeaban al arrebatar una vida.

La hermosa pelirroja era rusa, había sido entrenada por la KGB desde su adolescencia para convertirse en espía y era tan letal como su apodo sugería, pero cansada de ese tipo de vida había tratado de huir de la organización que la crio y que no tardó en darle caza. Habrían acabado con ella en Budapest de no ser por la intervención de un cabecilla del circo del crimen quien a pesar de tener órdenes de matarla prefirió perdonarle la vida y ofrecerle un lugar entre ellos.

Al parecer esa fue la mejor época en la vida de la mujer. Al menos hasta que sus antiguos jefes la encontraron y destruyeron todo lo que amaba, disparándole a quemarropa y dejándola finalmente en paz al creerla muerta.

Después de eso Natalia se marchó de Hungría, cambio su nombre y apariencia y se convirtió en cazarecompensas, trabajo en el cual posteriormente conocería a Barnes y por asociación a Sam. Stark entendía que su vida fue difícil, ni siquiera lograba imaginar cuanto, pero algo en la eterna mirada triste de la mujer le decía que no era exactamente el recuerdo de esa cacería lo que le atormentaba. Fue mucho tiempo después, en una borrachera con Barnes que este le confeso la verdad.

\- La cabecilla de la organización que le perdonó la vida murió aquel día frente a sus ojos. Recibió las balas en lugar de Natalia y ni siquiera pudieron despedirse. - comenzó a narrar Barnes con la vista nublada por el alcohol.

\- Siente que le debe la vida a ese hombre. - contesto Tony.

\- No exactamente. - las palabras parecían luchar para salir de la boca del Soldado del Invierno. - Ellos se amaban profundamente, ese hombre fue el verdadero amor de Natalia y ella lo vio morir frente a sus ojos por culpa suya. Y aun después de tanto tiempo no logra olvidarle, sinceramente no creo que algún día pueda.

\- Pero creí que ella y tú... - Tony no pudo completar la frase ante la amargura en la mirada del hombre.

\- Estamos juntos y nos queremos, pero siempre he estado consciente de que no puede amarme. Cuando me acerque a ella en ese sentido y escuche su historia acepte ser solamente un reemplazo, no tengo derecho a exigir algo que se no puede darme.

Tony no dijo nada más, se sumergió en un silencio tranquilo junto al hombre y continuaron bebiendo cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Un amor tan desinteresado y fiel como el de Barnes no lo entendía, pero el silencioso luto eterno de Natasha sí que lo conocía; él mismo a veces se descubría temiendo por la vida de Steve, soñando que era asesinado en batalla y que nunca volvería a fijar la mirada en esos ojos azules que tanto extrañaba. Si algo así pasara él tampoco se vería capaz de amar de nuevo, existían cosas que simplemente eran imposibles.

Después de esa noche Stark los vio con más respeto a ambos.

Sin embargo, el que de verdad se robó su atención fue Bucky quien resultó ser un viejo amigo de la infancia de Steve.

\- El mundo es un pañuelo. - pensó sorprendido Tony al analizar la fotografía que el castaño le mostraba, en ella aparecían dos muchachitos flacuchos, llenos de tierra y con sonrisas enormes. El más bajito era sin lugar a dudas Steve, su Steve.

Al parecer Rogers y Barnes crecieron juntos en el mismo barrio de Brooklyn. Fueron a las mismas escuelas e incluso entraron al ejército al mismo tiempo donde finalmente sus caminos se separaron. Barnes resulto ser un francotirador excelente mientras que Steve se desempeñaba mejor como líder de pelotón, diferencia que llevo a que el castaño fuese seleccionado para formar parte del equipo SEAL y se la pasara en misiones tan peligrosas como secretas.

Fue en una de estas misiones que desapareció. Su objetivo era asesinar a un líder terrorista Ucraniano y aunque el objetivo cayó sin problemas el cuerpo del soldado/asesino nunca fue encontrado, todo rastro del hombre y su paradero fueron cubiertos y al final se le dio por muerto. Lo que el gobierno nunca supo fue que en realidad James había sido secuestrado por otro grupo terrorista alemán que planeaba torturarlo física y psicológicamente hasta lograr que el hombre y sus asombrosas habilidades se pusieran a disposición de los criminales.

Fueron años de intenso dolor y sangre pero nunca se doblego, estaba decidido a no trabajar para esos malditos. Planeo su escape de forma tan detallada que le costaba creer lo perfecto que había resultado cuando finalmente lo ejecuto.

Para lo que no estuvo preparado fue para lo desconcertado que se sentiría una vez recuperara la libertad, ya no era el mismo James que entro en aquel sitio por primera vez; él lo sabía, estaba roto, y aunque deseaba volver a su antigua vida con Steve, era consciente de que no la soportaría. No volvería a aceptar ordenes de nadie, estaba decidido a no ser de nuevo un prisionero y eso el ejército no se lo iba permitir. Así que en lugar de emprender la marcha hacía su antiguo hogar dio media vuelta y destruyo hasta los cimientos el sitio donde lo crearon.

Después de una larga estadía en un hospital Nigeriano, donde conocido a Sam que estaba de voluntariado, y de un par de averiguaciones sobre sí mismo decidió continuar con su vida en un rumbo muy distinto. Se convirtió en cazarrecompensas, y solo hacía los trabajos que el mismo elegía, nadie le podía obligar a nada y aunque sabía que estaba rompiendo demasiadas leyes ya ni siquiera le importaba.

Eventualmente ese mundillo lo llevo a conocer a Natasha de quien se enamoró perdidamente al tiempo que la amistad con Wilson se estrechaba pese a la distancia. Una noche recibió la llamada del doctor pidiendo la ayuda de ambos para una venganza personal, el castaño simplemente no pudo negarse, después de todo Wilson era el único amigo que le quedaba.

Fue así como llegaron a la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente. Amos indiscutidos de los bajos fondos, la organización criminal más poderosa de Nueva York, quizás de todo Estados Unidos, la única familia de la mafia aun en pie y los enemigos personales del equipo especial anticrimen de la ciudad; equipo liderado por el amor de su vida.

Tony, actualmente conocido como Iron Man, cerebro tecnológico de la organización, nunca imagino que cuando finalmente regresara a la ciudad se encontraría con que Steve no solo estaba vivo, si no que ahora era el famoso jefe de la policía que había desarmado al grupo criminal conocido como La Mano. Tal y como había prometido, el rubio le busco apenas termino su estadía en el ejército, pero al negársele toda información sobre el paradero del castaño no tuvo más opción que desistir de encontrarle y continuar con su vida.

Cuando Tony decidió investigarle de vuelta se encontró con que tenía un hijo y se había dado de baja como héroe de guerra después de permanecer en coma casi seis meses. Al recuperarse tomo el cargo de Capitán de Policía de la ciudad de Nueva York sin dudar y ahora, en opinión de Tony, siempre estaba custodiado por un rubio de bíceps enormes y un pelinegro de mirada traviesa. Ambos le ponían los nervios de punta al tenerle tanta "confianza" a su soldado e invadir constantemente el espacio personal del mismo ¡prácticamente vivían en su departamento! No es que Tony los espiara claro, ni que estuviera completamente celoso, nada de eso, solo se aseguraba del bienestar de Steve.

Por otro lado las sinceras suplicas que el soldado le ofreció entonces para que se alejara de ese mundo y volviera a su lado aun le taladraban el corazón. Los bellos ojos azules gritándole que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo con tal de mantenerlo a salvo eran su tortura todas las noches. Steve le ofreció huir juntos, formar una familia los tres y perdonarse mutuamente todos los errores del pasado. Tuvo que rechazarlo incontables veces, e incontables veces se vio atormentando por las pesadillas y el alcohol; hasta que de algún modo consiguió convencerlo de mantener una relación más parecida a una aventura que a un noviazgo. A escondidas de todos y sin probabilidades de un verdadero futuro juntos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Stark cerró los ojos mientras fingía seguir escuchando a su amiga parlotear sobre Hank. Pensaba en lo mucho que desearía poder dejar esa vida de crimen y sangre, es más, se atrevió a divagar ante la idea de lo mucho que todos ellos querían en realidad dejar esas vidas. Lo cierto es que ninguno deseo o imagino siquiera llegar tan lejos, y ahora que estaban en la cima ya no tenían idea de cómo salir. Sus verdaderos sueños y esperanzas fueron enterrados hace mucho, la misma noche que, con tal de lograr su objetivo, se derramo sangre por primera vez.

Tony se vio fantaseando ante la idea de ser arrestados y condenados por sus crímenes. La cárcel suponía un final vergonzoso y aterrador para muchos, pero no para él.

Tony nunca abandonaría a su nueva familia, no se entregaría ni los entregaría, no era un traidor; pero si alguien era lo suficientemente hábil para atraparlos y mandarlos a prisión él no se resistiría, después de todo sería lo mejor para todos, la forma más limpia de acabar con esa situación.

En el fondo de su corazón esperaba que la persona que los venciera fuera Steve. No solo eso, también se permitía a si mismo soñar con la idea de que el hombre incluso podría perdonarlo tras ello, perdonarlo y permitirle aun formar parte de su vida, quizás incluso formar esa familia de la que el rubio ya nunca hablaba, quizás solo quizás tendría suerte por primera vez en su vida.

Después de todo incluso un criminal como él tenía derecho a soñar ¿no?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habemus continuación, esta vez desde la perspectiva de Tony conocemos un poco de la historia de nuestros criminales, solo para entender que aunque si, son criminales en el fondo no son completamente corruptos.

Solo un capitulo mas y sabremos como termina todo esto para ambos grupos.

NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, únicamente hago esto por diversión.


End file.
